


так горе рождает гнев

by WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: Тема спецквеста — божественное, раскрытие темы — обыгрывается образ и история Медузы Горгоны (развитие канонных мотивов)
Kudos: 4
Collections: 6 - WTF One Piece 2021: спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	так горе рождает гнев

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста — божественное, раскрытие темы — обыгрывается образ и история Медузы Горгоны (развитие канонных мотивов)


End file.
